So There Was This Party, Right
by WootYaoi
Summary: Side-story to the So Series. Ino has terrifically bad timing, but luckily no one notices. It's time to set some things straight. Or not-straight. Either way. Involves drunk!Sasuke, suggestive!Naruto, and a delightful helping of awkard.


I'M SO SORRY! I said this would be out _ages_ ago, but various things got in the way, namely my own writing failage, fried internet, my house's invasion of my German family for 6 weeks, more fried internet, a truckload of schoolwork, and more general fail. Ugh. Life is out to stop me writing anything halfway decent, I swear. But anyway--

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THAT: **This is a side story to the So Series, and takes place at the end of So He's My Boyfriend, Right? But before the Epilogue. Which is, you know, delightfully out of order. The stories are on my profile if you really want to put yourself through the hell of reading the monstrosities, and it will help immensely in understanding the happenings of this story. If you don't really care about that then go for your life. You may be confused, but it's not that hard to gather the very vague gist of what went on in the previous stories.

This was going to be in the actual So He's My Boyfriend, Right, but I decided it didn't fit with the mood at all and then the story would've been an additional two chapters on top of the already ridiculous amount that it is, but I pre-wrote it before I decided that and I wanted to post it because so many people were asking for _this kind_ of situation. Mwahaha.

And can I just say how much I _love_ writing a drunk!Sasuke in denial? Srsly. Win.

So please, enjoy, review if you feel so inclined and brighten my day, make me wriggle, giggle and all things in between.

Thanks forever to my brilliant beta, **KL Lover**, who still managed to fix everything that sucked about this despite being killed by work.

**Warnings:** hilariouslyawkwardteenageboymansex, drunk!Sasuke, you know. The usual.

**Disclaimer: If anything, **_**Naruto**_** owns me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-- So There Was This Party, Right... --**

Ino had never been one for timing. She liked to appear at the most inopportune moments. She liked to randomly interrupt sentences. She liked to break news in the completely wrong situations. And she liked to plan ahead.

There was something a little off in her sense of timing, to put it nicely, and she ended up planning my going away party for the day after I was meant to be already gone.

Luckily no one noticed.

I, being the stubborn bastard I am, decided that there was no way in hell I was attending a party organised by someone who couldn't count, even if it was _for_ me.

Shikamaru and Sakura didn't agree with my view on the situation.

So here I stood, outside Ino's front door in a tight dark-blue shirt, my black jeans, black chucks, black hair, and black expression to complete the ensemble. I was impressed. They weren't.

I took one step in the door, turned around straight away, and headed back down the front path. "Well, that was lovely, goodnight."

I made it all of two steps, hand raised in a backwards farewell, when Sakura's firm grip on my arm stopped me in my tracks. Normally I'd shake her off, but it happened to be the grip she used when she couldn't be bothered dealing with insolent little children and things would go her way and they would go her way _now_.

So I turned around and walked inside, followed by a bored yet amused expression from Shikamaru and a glare and a half from Sakura.

I waited until they were standing next to me in Ino's entrance room before muttering, "I'm going to suffer for the next god knows how many hours, all because of some stupid mistake. You happy now?"

Shikamaru merely shrugged as Sakura beamed and said, "Of course!"

I scoffed.

Then Naruto walked in the door, jumped on my back, and from there on things turned out a little different than I was expecting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a well known fact that I am proud of being an Uchiha, so it should also be well known that I try to avoid situations where I may put a faint mark on my name (except for the whole, you know, _gay_ thing). However, I appeared to be having a little trouble with that tonight.

I think.

Was I?

Hell, I'm not even leaving!

Something had to be done to rectify the situation.

I motioned for Sakura to come over once I'd spotted her by the fridge and she came sauntering over with that annoying know-it-all look in her eye and a smirk painted across her face.

I frowned at her when she put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Sasuke – are you _drunk_?"

I stood a little straighter. Possibly. "_I_ am an Uchiha."

She nodded. "Yes, I know, but are you drunk?"

"Uchihas don't get drink. Drunk. What?"

Aaah, she was putting ideas in my head. Really. Not drunk at all. Maybe a little tipsy, but certainly not drunk. Maybe. Nothing was really certain at the moment.

"Well, be proud that you've broken the tradition. Now sit down before you fall down."

I rolled my eyes. "Sakura, I'm not that drunk, really. I've only had a couple."

"And how often do you drink?"

"Never," I said defiantly. "I don't drink."

I could see that raised eyebrow even in the din on the large room, music most definitely not of my choice blaring out of the speakers. "That would explain it. Drink more and you'll be less affected, but for now, sit down."

I waved her away and did as I was told, letting her choose my seat for me just because I felt like being nice to her for once. Then I remembered what I actually called her over for and grabbed her arm before she could turn away.

"Sakura!"

"Ye-es?" She sounded like she wanted to laugh. Maybe that was just me.

"I'm not leaving! You've gotta tell them!"

"You mean you haven't said anything?!" She asked, eyes going wide.

Shikamaru wandered over curiously, Temari close behind with a finger subtly hooked through his belt loop.

"What's he done now?"

Sakura turned on him. "He hasn't told anyone he's staying! Everyone still thinks he's leaving tomorrow!"

Shikamaru smacked himself in the forehead at the same time as Temari smacked me, and it hurt a lot less than it probably should have.

"Wait, wasn't he supposed to have been gone already?" she terrifyingly tall blonde asked, looming above me.

"Yeah, but, you know... Ino organised it," Sakura provided by way of explanation.

Everyone 'aah'ed in understanding.

Several things happened in one huge blur and next thing I knew I was standing on the couch in Ino's living room, music turned down, a shorter-than-usual Naruto standing next to me and a drink of… whatever, in my hand.

What was I supposed to be saying?

I looked back down at Naruto.

Oh, right.

Staying, that's it.

I coughed loudly and looked around at all the expectant faces turned to me and suddenly felt a little shy. Well, this was new.

"Uh… hi…" Nice start. I'll smack you for that later, stupid. "I guess you're all here because you're giving me a farewell party or you just wanted an excuse to get drunk, both which are excuses of equal value, but there's been a bit of a change in plans…"

I glanced down at Naruto who was now looking up at me with a dopey smile on his face. I put my hand out and ruffled his hair, gaining a little confidence.

"You see, I was supposed to be leaving tomorrow. Actually, I was meant to be gone by now, but because Ino fails at working things out, to make her feel less inferior we'll say tomorrow. In any case, I was meant to be leaving. For good. Gone. Never coming back. Going to live a life of… whatever. Leaving to let you guys all mope without me. Good as dead. But now I'm not! I told my… uh… people, to shove it up their arses and let me live however I wanted! So instead of a farewell party, this is now a sort of, 'yay Sasuke's staying' party. Keep trying to have fun. I hope it's not too depressing for you."

There was a couple of seconds silence before everyone laughed at the same time as Ino screeched, "You're _what_? You mean you're _not_ leaving? That I'm trashing my house for _nothing_?"

"No, no," Naruto corrected her. "Everyone _else_ is trashing your house."

She threw up her hands as she stormed over to me. "Same bloody difference!"

Then my feet were back on the floor and she was hugging me in a very boa-constrictor sort of way. Not at all comfortable, really.

Ah! So many people hugging me at once! Watch the drink!

I disentangled myself from the group of girls suddenly throwing themselves at me (nothing entirely new) and stood up on the couch quickly, waving my free hand around to get everyone's attention again.

"Yes, wonderful, isn't it? What's even more wonderful, however, is that Naruto and I are in fact a couple. Yes, to all those of you slow enough to not realise or not be in our science class, we are dating. Together. Partners. Regular snoggers. So all _you_ girls," I glared at a particular bunch that had been annoying me – and him – all night, "stay away and I might not kill you… Now enjoy yourselves!"

And they did. Probably too much, but Ino was having fun too and I don't think she noticed any broken things or missing kitchen utensils, so all was well. Naruto must've been having fun too, because I lost him while I tried to make conversation with Shino. Damn kid could at _least_ take off his glasses. And really, he mustn't have been able to see. That's just inconvenient.

When he brushed me off for the hundredth or hundred and tenth time, I was about to tell him just what I thought of those glasses when I realised that really, Shino wasn't listening to me, and I'd still lost the dobe. I looked around me for the umpteenth time since I'd lost sight of him, wondering where that blonde kid of mine had run off to. Finally my not-so-subtle searching paid off and I spotted him sauntering over to me with this _look_ in his eyes. Of course, it could have been my wishful thinking, but honestly, I'd say he wanted to jump me.

I watched him come a little closer and I squinted somewhat to focus.

Yeah, he wanted to jump me.

I smirked over the rim of my bottle.

Hah.

I patted Shino on the shoulder and said solemnly, "I'm sorry, my friend, but we're going to have to finish this another time. The dobe calls."

I took a guess that he rolled his eyes at me before walking away to no doubt get Kiba, but didn't have much time to wonder on just how I could possibly know that when I'd never actually _seen_ his eyes, before I felt Naruto's arms slide around my waist and his smirk press against my neck.

"Hello," he said in my ear, barely audible above the music.

"Afternoon," I replied, leaning back against him a little.

"Having fun?"

"Am now."

I heard him give a light chuckle against my ear as his fingers slipped underneath my shirt and rested against my skin. "Ino's nice, doing all this for you," he said after a stretch of silence, both of us watching the throng of people weaving between each other, hovering around different groups at a time with the occasional bout of dancing.

I hummed in agreement, waiting for him to get to the point, and smirked when he spun me around and slowly backed me up against the wall, hands never leaving my skin.

"Sasuke…"

I tilted my head, feigning innocence. "Hm?"

He pressed against me and I barely had the mental capacity to wonder how alcohol made him considerably bold, before he leaned in to breathe into my ear, "I want you."

I smirked, one hand coming to rest loosely on his waist. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"But you already have me, Naruto, you know that." I reached up in an attempt to pinch his cheeks before thinking better of it and dropping my hand back to his waist. I raised both eyebrows, almost like a challenge.

He growled in the back of his throat and reached out to take the drink from my hand. I glared at him, refusing to let go, but he played dirty and proceeded to kiss me senseless, resulting in my loss of concentration and therefore the loss of my drink.

Cheater.

With both our drinks safely on the table he came at me again, seemingly more determined this time, and stood so that we were frustratingly close to kissing again but both refusing to give in.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Sasuke," he said lowly again, almost warningly. "I want you _now_."

"But you already have me, remember" I said innocently, widening my eyes at him.

The hands under my shirt slipped a little higher, got more teasing, moving around to the dip in my back. One dropped down to just above my thigh as he breathed against my neck in a tickly sort of way, and I almost wanted to raise myself on my toes just so he could reach down that _tiny_ bit further.

"I –" a kiss to my collarbone, "_need_ –" another kiss to my neck, teeth grazing the skin, "you –" one to below my ear, tongue flicking out, "in me –" one to the corner of my mouth before he pulled back, staring directly into my eyes as he growled out, "_now_," and kissed my lips hungrily, tongue pushing forward and tangling with mine, but just as I felt myself growing weak and helpless and all other synonyms for vulnerable, he pulled back. The tease.

How was I still standing?

I resisted the overpowering urge to chase his lips and ravage them again, and almost giggled aloud as I wondered just how far I could take this before he got _really_ worked up.

I put on the innocent face again (quite a feat considering what he'd just done to me was anything _but_ innocent) and said in a somewhat girly voice (someone remind me to _never_ drink again), "But I _am_ inside you, Naruto! I'm in your heart and your mind and your th-mmph."

I was prevented from further signing my death warrant as Naruto pushed against me harder, lips finding mine insistently again, only breaking away briefly to grumble, "God you're annoying when you're drunk."

I just grinned stupidly at him, tangled my hands in his hair and yanked him forwards again.

He kissed me fiercely and I let him do it, sitting back and enjoying the ride, so to speak. I must've been pulling harshly on his hair by the time our tongues and hips finally met and moved together. I began to overpower him in the kiss, but our position with me against the wall made it impossible to take total control as his hips ground into mine.

We were both groaning incoherently before long, the alcohol heightening our senses to make us more aware of every touch, every breath across the other's skin, every graze of teeth, pull on hair, bruising grip and grinding of hips. All sound around us was drowned out completely by his harsh pants and whispers in my ear right before he ducked his head to work down my neck.

"Yours – _ah_ – or mine?" I somehow managed to gasp out, just as he decided to bite down hard.

"Yours is too far," was the breathy response.

"Anyone home?"

"In the city for Shizune's birthday."

I pulled on his hair lightly to indicate I wanted him back up to eye level – not that I wouldn't prefer him back where he was, because really, he was quite good down there.

He's even better further down, some perverted part of my mind snickered and I couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.

"We go?" he asked, eyes never leaving my lips.

I licked them slowly, just to tease him, and began to say almost nervously, "I don't-" but both his hands dropped just far enough to scrape his nails along my thighs through my jeans.

I dropped my head back against the wall and breathed out, "Yes. Now," giving up all games entirely.

He smiled and brought his hands up (sadly) to rest around the back of my neck, leaning in to kiss me much softer this time, just quickly. He turned away after grasping my hand and lacing our fingers together, leading me through the bunch of people whistling at us – if they were capable – and out to the front door.

I thought we'd made it without anyone being nosy, but a last second squeal just as Naruto was opening the door made us turn around.

To see a furious Ino hurtling at us.

"What are you doing? You're leaving? You _can't _leave! This is all for you, Sasuke, you selfish bastard, so don't think you can just walk out because you're anti-social."

Naruto held up a hand to stop her. "Uh… Ino… We kinda have to go. Now."

She gave us a strange look, then took in our messed up hair, my twisted shirt, and the desperate looks no doubt on both our faces, then gave us one hell of a smirk.

"Oooh, _I_ see how it is."

"Yes," I huffed. "Yes you do. Now we're leaving."

She giggled. "All right, but just one thing."

We both rolled our eyes. "_What_?"

"Be safe, ne? I mean, I know you can't get pregnant, but -"

"Ino!"

She cackled loudly. "Yeah yeah, okay. Go before you jump each other here."

And we were out the door in a flash, hurrying down the street and heading towards Naruto's house.

I felt a little nervous, actually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The amount of times I'd gone through this scenario in my head and not _one_ of them were even remotely like the real thing.

In my mind it was entirely spontaneous, we were both confident, comfortable, trusting, knew what was going on, and, well, were both completely sober.

So far we were failing on all accounts.

We were walking back from Ino's with full knowledge of where we were going and what we were going there to do, we were too self-conscious and uncomfortable to hold hands, I didn't know if he trusted me to take it easy with him, and I'm not entirely sure I trusted him either, judging by his forcefulness before.

And no, neither of us was entirely sober.

If we were, I could probably guarantee that we wouldn't be in this situation. Or maybe we would be, and maybe it would be worse. Maybe Naruto would've been a nervous heap, more so than he was now, and I would've been too pressuring.

It was almost amusing how nervous we were, both of us casting sideways looks at each other the entire way to his place, then not daring to look at each other at all once we were in his house and his tentative "Hello…?" to make sure nobody was home was over with.

We were just rounding the first corner of the hallway, heading towards his bedroom, when I took a deep breath and reached out for his hand. He returned my death grip tenfold, and it was in that moment that I had what could potentially be defined as a panic attack. I tugged on his hand to get him to face me, and the looming presence of his bedroom right in front of us made me a little uncomfortable.

"Listen, Naruto, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand perfectly if this makes you uncomfortable or whatever. In fact, you look scared out of your wits, so let's just – let's just forget it, ne? No need to rush into things. After all, it's only been three months – that's a little fast, don't you think? We really don't have to do this, and neither of us are entirely sober either, really, so it's probably not the best time to go all the way. And I know I'm rambling but I just want to make sure that neither of us is going to have regrets and – uh… why – why are you smiling? This is -!"

"You're much cuter when you ramble, you know."

I opened my mouth a few times before settling on a scowl and a grumbled "Shut up…"

Naruto sighed and stepped forward a little bit to wrap his free hand around my waist, resting his head on my chest.

"The only one sounding like they're going to have regrets is you, teme. And I dunno about you, but I'm pretty sure that endless walk over here sobered me up good. I've had time to turn around and change my mind, but I didn't. I'm just… I'm just nervous…"

I brought the hand that wasn't clinging desperately to his up to stroke his hair lightly. "Me too, I guess…" I whispered.

Naruto shrugged. "But – but you…" His voice got too muffled for me to hear the rest of what he said and I tapped his head to make his look up, raising an eyebrow in silent question. He tried to duck his head away but I quickly moved my hand around to tip his chin up, forcing him to look at me.

"Naruto…"

He huffed before saying, voice barely above a whisper, "You've done it before, though."

…Oh.

At least I knew what he was so nervous about now.

I… ah, _crap_.

This was gonna be embarrassing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyes searching mine for some sort of reaction.

I blinked and looked down at him, thumb moving to rub his cheek gently. "Naruto, I – I… well-"

"Hang on, you _have_, right?" He stepped back a little and I could see the flash of hurt in his expression.

"No! It's not – I didn't lie to you back then," I hurried to explain myself, gripping his hand tighter to assure him I meant it and I didn't want him going anywhere.

"Then…?"

"It's just that – I haven't… you know…"

He raised his eyebrows, clearly not getting it, then after another meaningful look from me his eyes widened like mad and his jaw dropped a little. Oh, great.

"Wa-ait… Are you – are you telling me that the _Uchiha_, of all people, _bottomed_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you have to say it so _bluntly_… yeah…"

There was a short silence before Naruto shuffled backwards further, retreating into his room and tugging on my hand to get me to follow.

"So…" he said quietly, turning back around to pull me forwards, finally letting go of my hand and wrapping both arms around my waist. "First time for both of us, then?"

I bent my head down a little, resting my cheek against his as my arms made their way around his waist as well. "I guess…"

I felt him smile. "I just want you to know that… that I'm glad it's you."

I pulled back so that our noses were touching, our lips millimetres apart, and replied, "Me too."

I tilted my head that tiny bit closer, my heartbeat almost deafening me, both our eyes drifting closed, and finally pressed my lips to his.

He responded immediately, as we kissed slowly, recognising that there was no need to hurry. We had each other and we had all night.

The burst of eager confidence we both had at Ino's was long gone and all that remained was two awkward teenagers who wanted each other but were unsure of exactly how to go about it. There was definitely some alcohol still left in us, prompting us a little, but the seriousness of the situation and our nerves almost forced it out of us.

While the kiss was unhurried, our nerves still got the better of us and we fumbled awkwardly until we found the familiar, faster rhythm that we were used to. From there on it was easier to find the familiar comfort that we often found in each other.

Corny as hell, yes, but true.

We both seemed to silently decide that nervousness wasn't going to help either of us and so shoved any shadow of second thoughts into an entirely different, unreachable part of our minds.

Our hands roamed slowly, contrasting to the kiss that was steadily speeding up, lips meeting and parting, over and over, unable to get enough. Naruto's hands travelled from my waist up my back, coming round the front to loop around my neck. The action brought us closer together and I tightened my grip on his hips, thumbs slipping under the annoyingly orange t-shirt the same instant his tongue pushed forward to touch mine, sick of dancing around.

The pace shifted again, spurred on by Naruto's action. He tugged my neck a little as he took cautious steps back towards his bed and I broke away from the kiss – partly because I really needed air, partly so I could steer him in the right direction, and partly because his neck was too inviting to ignore.

We crawled onto the bed, Naruto breathing heavier than normal beneath me as I leaned over him, hands on his hips, knees pressing into the mattress either side of him. I heard his breathing falter slightly and I ducked down to work on making it known to whoever happened to take a passing glance at his neck that he was _mine_.

Naruto's hands were in my hair, gripping with varying pressure as I worked my way along his collarbone, kissing and biting lightly, tongue flicking out at random. I brought a hand up to his chest to feel his heart beating erratically, and cupped the back of his neck in a subtly reassuring way. My free hand tightened on his hip as I brought a knee up to press between his legs.

I broke away briefly to watch him as he gasped, head tilted back, eyes closed. He looked… amazing.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

He opened his eyes to look at me, and in the light of the moon through the window, I could see he was biting his lip worriedly at the same time as looking torn between running away and eating me for dessert.

I brought the hand on his neck around to run a fingertip down his cheek, finishing at his lips and leaning in slowly until I was less than a centimetre away.

"You're beautiful," I stated simply, and kissed him hard to prove how much I meant it.

And it was true. He honestly was.

We both groaned into the kiss as I pushed my knee up again, and his back arched slightly towards me, pushing my leg flat onto the mattress and forcing our hips together.

I could feel how excited he was, no doubt he could feel my reaction as well, and it just made us want it all the more. Our hips met again and again, grinding together, and Naruto was panting heavily beneath me.

I let my hands do as they pleased, wandering all over Naruto's body, as far as they could reach beneath his t-shirt. I smirked as his breath caught in his throat when I skimmed along the last two ribs on his ride side, and my tongue flicked out just beneath his earlobe. My touches were light, both with my tongue and my fingertips, and he was looking about ready to slam me down on my back and have his way with me when I dipped the tips of my fingers teasingly under the waistband of his jeans for half a second.

One of his hands, the one that hadn't come up to grip the front of my shirt almost pleadingly, tightened in my hair as he growled out, "Either stop teasing me and do something or forget about it."

I think it's safe to say that from then on the horny teenagers within us were let out and took over.

His t-shirt was up and over his head before he could blink, mine gone just as fast, and I was descending on his chest, working my way from his collarbones down, letting instinct take over and my hands head straight for his sensitive sides.

I heard his breath hitch as I repeated the earlier action of my fingers brushing his ribs, only this time with the heat of our chests pressed together, hips grinding in an almost-frenzy, lips and tongue on every part of his chest I could see.

I lifted myself up so I was on my knees, straddling his waist, hoping he would get the hint.

He did and it was _heaven_.

His blunt fingernails scraped through my jeans, running along my thighs and back up over my chest, over and over, and I kissed him hard as I shivered in pleasure.

There was no turning back now – neither of us could nor would. We were too far gone in each other's bodies to even contemplate not going all the way. So when I reached for his belt and he simultaneously began working on my buttons, we ignored the flash of nervousness in each other's eyes, because we knew we couldn't stop. It was natural to be nervous – hell, it would be weird if we _weren't_.

In any case, I did my best to kiss away his fears as he lifted his hips for me, letting me slide his jeans off and throw them onto the ground somewhere. I pulled back to raise an eyebrow when I brought my hands back up to the top of his boxers, asking if we stop dancing around now and give in, and my only answer was a low moan and a lift of his hips.

Get on with it, basically.

I pulled them off slowly, watching his face for any sign of second thoughts the whole time and was surprised when he opened his eyes and looked straight at me, pushing me onto my back the second they were off and divesting me of my own pants and boxers.

If we were horny teenagers before, we were _crazed_ horny teenagers now.

We were flush against each other, the friction causing us to moan and throw our heads back before diving in and kissing messily, hungrily, again and again. I rolled us so I was straddling him again and his fingernails immediately dragged along my thighs, my head dropping to the crook of his shoulder where I bit down harshly. He arched his back, wrenching another low moan from us both, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto… have you got -?"

"Shit," he forced out, "it's in the wardrobe, under a pile of clothes. Didn't want them finding it," he added at my questioning look. I could tell he was blushing furiously, even in the half-light we had to go by.

I let out a breathy laugh and kissed him quickly before standing up and following his directions to the lube, sparing him from teasing comments like 'a little expectant, were we?'

"Found it," I said once I'd located the item under what was indeed a rather large pile of clothes thrown haphazardly in the bottom of the wardrobe, and bent down to retrieve it. I heard his quiet chuckle as I stood up again and turned around to face him, eyebrow raised.

"I could get used to that sight," he said with a lopsided grin.

I walked back to him slowly, climbing along the length of his body until I was hovering just above his lips. "I think you just might."

He grinned and leaned forward that little bit more to bring our lips together for the hundredth time, only it was slow in comparison to the others, almost like a sign that he wanted it to last now, no more franticness from before.

I smiled down at him once I pulled away and tapped the backs of his knees to get him to lift them up. After only a second's hesitation he did so, positioning them around my waist. I flicked the cap of the lube, spreading some onto my fingers before putting it aside.

I listened carefully for any sounds of distress as I traced a finger down until I found what I was looking for, letting him relax for a second before pushing in slowly. I kissed his thigh, the closest expanse of skin, and whispered, "Relax, Naruto. You have to relax."

He breathed out heavily and looked down at me. I felt my heart wrench at the look of complete _trust_ in his eyes and refused to remove my gaze as my finger pushed inside him further, still going at that achingly slow pace.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slowly and I felt his muscles relax slightly, allowing me to push in that tiny bit more before pulling out and pressing back in again, urging him to stretch and relax, get accustomed to the feeling as I repeated the action over and over.

"Okay, I'm going to add another one."

He nodded immediately, already used to the one finger, and winced slightly as a second one joined the first. "Ow," he said bluntly.

I released a breathy laugh and kissed his thigh again before leaning over and above him, holding myself up with my free hand and ducking down to kiss him as hard as I could, taking his mind off his obvious discomfort.

He responded immediately, arching towards me as my fingers moved in and out, stretching him the best I could. There was no way to escape the inevitable, momentary head-splitting pain of a first time, but I was determined to prepare him as much as possible.

As our tongues battled, I let a third finger join the other two, kissing him even harder as he froze for a moment, his hiss of pain lost to my mouth.

I broke away long enough to breathe, "_Relax_, dobe," before kissing him again, encouraging him to concentrate on my mouth instead of my fingers.

By the time I felt him relax around me, he was moaning against me shamelessly, breath heavy against my lips, even being so bold as to press back into me every now and then.

"Are you ready?" I whispered into his ear.

He turned and looked straight into my eyes, kissing me quickly and nodding. "Yeah…"

I nodded, trusting his judgement, and let my fingers slip out slowly. He closed his eyes and breathed out, looking almost disappointed at the loss. He kept his eyes closed, visibly forcing himself to relax as I flicked the cap on the lube again, this time spreading it over myself instead of my fingers.

My eyes drifted shut automatically as I touched myself, unaware of how much I _needed_ it until now, and groaned quietly. A passing thought scolded me for getting distracted, and I forced my eyes open to find Naruto watching me with wide eyes, one hand lifting to rest on my shoulder.

I fought down a blush at my blatant display and shot Naruto another questioning look. "You sure you're ready?"

He bit his lip and nodded, tightening the grip of his legs around my waist, and seemingly digging his nails into my shoulder subconsciously in anticipation.

I took a deep breath and lowered my hips, holding myself up on my knees and guiding myself to his entrance, heart pounding violently, eyes searching for even the smallest sign of discomfort from him.

Just as I was about to throw it all to the wind and push in, he suddenly put his other hand up and pressed it against my chest, looking at me with wide, scared eyes.

"We're actually… we're actually going to do it, aren't we?" he whispered, sounding a little shocked.

I shook my head, shifting my free hand to his hip and tracing light circles reassuringly. "Not if you're uncomfortable," I said firmly.

He chewed on his lips for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "No… it just hit home, is all."

I watched him carefully. "You sure?"

He nodded, clenching his jaw resolutely.

"Go."

That was all I needed, and before I knew it I was pushing inside, losing my mind in the tight heat that was surrounding me painfully slow. Oh God, if I'd known it would be like _this_ then I _never_ would have agreed to bottom.

I groaned loudly at the same time as Naruto's free hand flew into my hair, gripping painfully tight.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_!" he swore loudly, the pain written all over his face.

I stopped moving immediately and ran my hands up and down his thighs to soothe him. "Hey… Hey, you okay?"

"Fuck no! It _hurts_!"

I wanted to lean forward and kiss him again, taking his mind off the pain if only slightly, but I was frozen in unfamiliar fear, worried that just the slightest movement would hurt him even more.

"You'll get used to it, I promise."

He gritted his teeth, hands still not relinquishing their death grip, and hissed out, "I damn well _better_ get used to it. Far out…"

"Sorry, I should've warned you." He grunted in response. "Just relax, okay?"

"I'm _trying_!"

"It's not going to get better if you don't."

"It gets better?" He lifted his head slightly to raise his eyebrows at me in plain disbelief.

"Well if you _relax_…" I said again, almost sternly.

He dropped his head back onto the pillows and huffed. "Okay, okay…"

I waited a moment before asking, "You good now?"

He scrunched his face up before taking a deep breath. "Yeah… Yeah. It's fine."

When I was positive he was telling the truth and not taking the usual 'grin and bear it' approach, I inched forward, employing every single drop of self-control I had to stop me from just letting go and pushing all the way in with one swift movement.

God it was difficult though.

Finally I was able to assure him that that was it, and he opened his eyes from when he'd closed them to concentrate on relaxing, and met my gaze directly.

"You promise?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, resuming running my hands up and down his thighs, whispering, "Promise."

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Okay. Can we just…?"

"I'm not moving until you tell me to." Understanding his unasked question, I held on desperately to my slowly disappearing self-restraint. I was the master of control. I could do this. Really.

He nodded and breathed in deeply, wincing slightly as I stretched forward over the small distance I was too afraid of before, and kissed him softly. He opened up to me immediately, letting me coax his tongue out to join mine, and it wasn't long before we were fighting for dominance over the kiss, Naruto surprisingly unwilling to give in despite being the one beneath me.

Suddenly he pulled away though, expression no longer showing pain, just some discomfort.

"Fuck it, Sasuke, I'm not going to have anything to get used to if you don't start moving."

I raised an eyebrow at his almost-glare. "Are you -?"

"_Yes_, damnit!" he cut me off. "Move. Now."

I bit my lip to stop my groan of relief as I was finally allowed to move, still fighting to keep that slow, torturous pace. I pulled out just a little and pushed back in shallowly, all the while watching Naruto like a hawk for any signs of wanting me to stop.

When there were none, I allowed myself a quiet moan, pulling out further and pushing in just that tiny bit harder, angling my thrusts differently each time in a blind search for the spot that I _knew_ would make him forget about any notion of discomfort.

And damn it all to hell, if I didn't find it soon then I had no idea how long I could wait. He felt amazing. Too amazing. Too much. It was too good, too tight – too perfect.

I was starting to get a little worried when –

"_Fuck_!"

I grinned as best I could in my foggy state, muttering, "Found it," quietly.

"I don't _care_ what the hell you found, just bloody well do it again," Naruto growled, tightening his legs and reaching both arms over my shoulders, blunt fingertips no doubt bruising my pale skin.

And so I did, both of us moaning now without restraint, again and again and again, as many times as I could already so dangerously close to the edge.

And I was right, of course, Naruto would grudgingly admit later. It got _much_ better, and he most certainly got used to it.

---

_Ouch_, was probably the first thing that crossed my mind the next morning, scrunching my eyes up at the sunlight boring itself into my eyelids. The next was something like _fucking sun_, before I turned from it and buried my face closer into the warmth stretched out next to me.

I couldn't ignore the sense of déjàvu I was getting here…

I breathed deeply and recognised the familiar scent, memories of the night before strong and fresh in my mind, giving way to a shadow of a smile as I buried my nose in soft hair.

I could get used to this.

The mass of warmth shifted slightly, making me open my eyes to see a head of bright blonde hair moving about. Naruto curled further into me before a pair of startlingly blue eyes peeped out from under the blankets and blinked furiously. They flickered over to the open curtains and narrowed furiously, the head disappearing again to hide from the light.

A muttered, "Fucking sun," was muffled by the covers, and I gave a low, sleepy chuckle.

"That's what I thought."

Naruto shifted again, wrapping the doona around his head and allowing a tiny gap just for his eyes, shielding him from the offending stream of light.

"I thought you hated mornings."

I blinked slowly, shifting the leg that I had just discovered was thrown in between his and causing his eyes to widen slightly as I smirked. "I do."

"Then-"

"But I like _this_ one."

He drew in a sharp breath. "Oh." The silence stretched, then, "Why'd you leave the curt- you're conspiring against me, aren't you?"

"I - what?"

He glared. "You did that last time too. You know, after…" He blushed.

I snorted softly, remembering what he was referring to, and let my eyes fall closed as I retorted, "Your room, dobe. Your fault."

"… Point."

"Hn."

"Can you close them? I don't want to wake u-u-up." A yawn distorted his sentence momentarily. "Light burns this early in the morning."

I chanced a glance over what I suspected to be his shoulder and mumbled, "It's ten o'clock. You do it."

There was an obvious tensing to his body at my request, and his leg shied away from mine instantly. I narrowed my eyes and found his curled up legs with my own, prodding him with my toe.

"Oi."

"I'm comfy," was the quiet response.

I would have given in because it was admittedly fair, really. But, regrettably, I was well and truly awake, my position on the bed ensuring that if I shifted, the sun would attack my eyelids again. Not to mention my mind was… buzzing, I guess. Buzzing with memories, with questions, thoughts, a healthy serving of disbelief and astonishment - and an odd sense of content.

I sighed and opened my eyes properly, sending another glare in the direction of the window, and stretched, feeling bones crack and muscles relax. I glanced down to the source of my buzzing mind at the sound of a loud yawn and I chuckled to myself as he covered his head again, burrowing down further.

I figured that if I was awake, he should be too, so I dived under the blankets and got right up in his face. Subtlety doesn't work with Naruto, you see. Gotta go for the shock tactics.

"Teme! Don't look!"

Well that certainly woke him up. I snorted, rolling my eyes at his sudden shyness. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

He still tried to hide from me, tucking his head behind both his arms and bringing his legs up and curling into a ball. I put my hand on his knee and tapped him lightly until he peeked an eye out nervously.

"Dobe, look at me."

"But –" he squeaked.

I huffed and pried his arms away from his face, glaring until he looked me in the eye. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

His eyes widened and his blush darkened, if that was even possible. "Teme, we… we had…"

"We had sex," I finished for him.

He squeaked again and said, "Do you have to say it so… so _bluntly_?"

I shrugged. "No point dancing around it. We had sex, it was amazing, and we need a shower so get up."

His eyes widened further still before he suddenly wrinkled his nose at me. "You're so…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Crap."

I cleared my throat in mild surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're crap."

"Crap in bed, or…?"

His face heated again as he shook his head a little too hurriedly and I smirked. "No, no, no, it was… um… it… yeah, you get it. But don't you think you could be a little more… gah, I don't know! You're so blunt!"

"And you expect me to what? Blush and squeal and giggle about it?" I raised an incredulous eyebrow as he almost did exactly that. Except it was more of an uncomfortable spluttering than a squeal and giggle.

"Well, no - but - you… hmph." He gave me a quick glare then buried his face in the pillow.

"Naruto?"

"Mmph."

"Hey, dobe."

He snapped his head up to face me with all his fierce blushing and half-arsed glaring, and I moved in too fast for him to shy away as I pushed my lips against his, quickly but forcefully.

"It's only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing," I said simply, and to prove my point, flung the blankets back so I could get out of bed.

"Teme!"

I stood and turned to face him, trying not to grin at the still more intense blush. Honestly, he looked like he was on the verge of exploding. He might've been, for all I knew. "What?"

"You - what - how can this _not_ be made embarrassing?!"

I pointedly ignored the choking sounds coming from his bed as I rummaged around the room, on the hunt for my boxers so I could at least walk to the bathroom in some vague form of decency, and pointed out that it wasn't embarrassing last night.

Finding my boxers - or at least I hope they were mine - and pulling them on, I turned to face him again with an I'm-right-and-you-know-it face, almost putting a hand on my hip but catching myself just in time.

He actually looked thoughtful for a moment, then bit his lip in what I now recognised to be some kind of reluctant acceptance of what he knew to be the truth but didn't really want to admit it, and pulled the blankets down to around his chin rather than engulfing his head.

I smirked. "Exactly. Now I'm going to have a shower. I hope you're not a tomato when I get back."

He snorted at that, _finally_ loosening up, and I winked on my way out of the room, knowing his eyes were on me the whole time. It's because I'm stunning, really. There was a sharp intake of breath behind me just as I reached the door, then -

"Sasuke-e-e…?"

I rolled my eyes at the whiny voice and turned around, propping myself up against the doorframe with my arm. "Wha-a-at?" I retorted, just as whiny.

Naruto grimaced and wriggled slightly. "My butt hurts."

I snorted and shook my head, trying _really_ hard not to laugh. I knew I shouldn't, and I knew how much it hurt the next day, but still… it was Naruto. Of course it was funny. So I accidentally let a small chuckle escape. I'd say giggle, but… no.

"Don't laugh!" he shouted, sounding a little hurt.

I _chuckled_ again before coughing to cover it up and walking back into the room. I bent down over the smaller body hidden amongst the doona and pillows, reaching out to smooth back his hair and kiss him on the forehead lightly.

"Sorry, dobe, but maybe next time it can be _my_ butt that hurts and you can laugh at me."

Naruto's eyes suddenly grew impossibly wide and he choked on air. Again. "Y-You… you what now?! I… huh… whooo…"

I raised an eyebrow at the eloquent response and made my exit for the second time, throwing over my shoulder casually, "You think too much, dobe."

There was a bit of silence before I got the shouted reply, "I'm gonna laugh at you _so_ good, teme!"

A small smile danced around my lips as I entered the bathroom, and I found myself looking forward to it.

* * *

So there it is, (right? [I do hope you all got that awful, awful joke]) finally. Aeigh. Totally my bad. So sorry if Sasuke is decidedly un-Sasuke. I find it hard writing him as an arsehole in this kind of situation… But -- drunk!Sasuke -lolsnortz-

I have more ideas for side stories, but don't hold your breath because the way I've been writing lately, you'd be better off waiting. Trust me. XD

But feel free to shove any requests, prompts or ideas in front of me - I'd love _anything_ that could coax my long-departed creativity back. Wanker.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are made of win forever.

~WY


End file.
